Memorias de una flor
by Blank nick
Summary: "El tiempo es algo relativo". Bueno, esa era una verdad indiscutible, o por lo para Flowey lo era. Y es que nunca nadie podría podría entender la cantidad de cosas que el había visto en las numerosas líneas temporales, al igual que nadie notaría nunca su desesperación e impotencia al ser incapaz de poder cambiar nada, y ser condenado a vivir lo mismo una y otra vez. One-shot.


_El tiempo es algo relativo._

Esa simple frase, sacada de un libro cualquiera que la flor encontró tirado frente a un puesto de Hot Dogs en pleno Snowdin le había hecho reflexionar más de lo que en un principio él pensó que haría.

Bueno, eso era algo de lo que Flowey estaba bastante convencido, pues no en vano podría jurar que el tiempo no pasaba de igual manera para él que para el resto de habitantes del Subsuelo.

O mejor dicho, las diferentes líneas temporales que el recordaba no se podían comparar con la aparentemente insulsa vida que creían que llevaban el resto de monstruos.

Una ínfima parte de sí se sentía mínimamente emocionada; él era el único consciente de los _resets_ que el humano caído realizaba, y probablemente era el único que conocía a la perfección todos los trapos sucios del mismo, sabiendo que no era el pequeño corderito que todos los monstruos creían que era. Se sentía poderoso, de alguna manera.

O por lo menos así se sintió durante las primeras partidas. A Flowey le gustaba el papel de flor malvada, le encantaba espabilar al humano, a enseñarle que no todo ahí abajo iba a ser tan cómodas y acogedoras como ese lecho de flores sobre las que había caído. Siempre sentía una parecido a una felicidad desbordante cuando lograba rodear el alma del pobre y desgraciado humano con sus "pétalos de amor", y el muy ingenuo corría hacía ellas como si le fueran a dar un premio por apoderarse de ellas, desconociendo el doloroso futuro que su propia estupidez le tenía deparado.

Justo cuando veía que el humano estaba acorralado, justo cuando sus mortíferos proyectiles iban a acabar con su corta vida algo interrumpía su espectáculo y le mandaba a volar. Nunca pudo ver con sus propios ojos quien era; la bola de fuego siempre lo pillaba por sorpresa y el fogonazo de luz, sumado al irritante dolor que producían las quemaduras eran factores a tener en cuenta para explicar el por qué nunca acertaba a ver al atacante. El caso es que el humano se iba, o quizá el quema-Floweys se lo había llevado. A Flowey no le importaba mucho, la verdad.

Todo cambió pasados unos cuantos _resets_. Flowey siempre se sorprendía y alegraba al mismo tiempo al volver a ver a su _viejo amigo_ el humano del chaleco rayado, y aunque al principio solo le interesaba matarlo y enseñarle una lección aprendió que ese crío podía ser mucho más de lo que aparentaba en un principio.

Pronto aprendió que ese niñato podía pasar de ser un trozo de pan, un alma de Dios que solo velaba por el bienestar de los demás, a un cruel asesino al cual no le importaba mancharse las manos de polvo.

Y todo eso era muy… Interesante.

Realmente interesante; así es como lo encontraba Flowey.

Cada nueva partida, cada nueva ruta, cada nueva línea temporal… Todas oportunidades perfectas de ver como el humano reaccionaba. Ese fue su entretenimiento, aquello que lo alejó de su vida que constantemente se repetía sin cesar cada vez que el de camisa a rayas decidía borrar todo el mundo que había recorrido, borrando su presencia de todas las memorias… menos de la suya, claro.

Sin embargo pronto se empezó a aburrir. E incluso peor, se empezó a dar cuenta de la realidad en la que vivía… no, en la realidad a la que el humano le había condenado a vivir. Siempre fue, es y será el mismo patrón, las mismas opciones, los mismos diálogos… y no en torno a él, a Flowey, sino al humano, a ese pequeño demonio al que la flor ya habría visto caer unas cien veces.

Y no hizo más que empeorar la situación el hacerse _amigo_ de Papyrus, el menor de los dos esqueletos los cuales habitaban en Snowdin, aunque en ese momento Flowey pensara que era el de más edad. Con él aprendió que no todo el mundo cumplía con las condiciones de crueldad y malicia que hasta entonces la flor pensaba que todos los monstruos tenían, y aunque al inicio solo quería manipular al alto esqueleto para sacarle el máximo de información posible, descubrió que no se estaba tan mal junto a él, y que quizá, y solo quizá, querría pasar varias líneas temporales hablando y jugando con el ingenuo e infantil esqueleto.

Sentimientos que un ser sin alma ni sentimientos como lo era él no debería ni podía sentir. Aquello solo hizo que un vacío se creara en algún rincón de Flowey que nunca pudo transformarse en tristeza cuando el humano caído acabó con la vida de Papyrus.

¿Qué por qué hizo tal cosa la egoísta y siempre engreída planta? Conocía a su hermano. A Sans. Sí, y quizá demasiado bien. No se percató de su existencia hasta que en una ruta, de las más sanguinarias y crueles que Flowey recordara, ese esqueleto de baja estatura y huesos grandes se enfrentó al humano, le plantó cara al entonces vil asesino que había cubierto los caminos del Subsuelo con polvo residente de los distintos cadáveres de monstruos que había ido asesinando.

Y, para sorpresa de la flor, venció al humano.

Pero el humano volvió.

Y el esqueleto lo volvió a vencer.

Y volvió.

Pero volvió a perder.

Y volvió.

Y fue derrotado una vez más.

Y así fue infinitas veces, que él recordara. Se quedó impresionado con el poder del de la sudadera azul y pantuflas, aunque eso puede que jamás lo admitiera. Y, por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Flowey se sintió dichoso de su poder, el de conservar sus recuerdos tras las vueltas atrás del entonces sádico humano.

Pero sin duda lo que más le fascinó de los repetidos combates era la actitud de Sans. Parecía como si… supiera que no era la primera vez que veía al humano, como si se acordara de sus múltiples luchas con él en otras líneas temporales. Como si pudiera recordar.

Y, justo cuando pensaba que por fin había encontrado a alguien en sus mismas condiciones, alguien que, al igual que él, había sido abandonado a su suerte atrapado en los distintos lapsus de tiempos que sucedían a su alrededor, sucedió.

El sonido inconfundible del cuchillo del humano rasgando el aire… y el cuerpo del esqueleto. Junto con gran parte de las _esperanzas_ de la flor. Todo había terminado, y él, quien fervientemente había apoyado al humano desde el inicio de esa ruta, empezó a darse cuenta de que ese crío no tenía ni un solo escrúpulo en su minúsculo cuerpo. Y que no dudaría en acabar con todos aquellos que se cruzaran en su camino.

Cuando esa ruta terminó, Flowey despertó de nuevo en el mismo sitio que siempre, frente a aquella puerta desgastada a la espera del humano. Y fue consciente de que no había sido solo un mal sueño cuando vio como el humano le guiñó un ojo con gesto cómplice y malicioso, aunque aquello no durara más que unos pocos instantes.

Y fue entonces cuando Flowey hizo su segundo gran descubrimiento: no podía escapar. No, le era imposible. Era como si unas cadenas invisibles le ataran a seguir haciendo lo que siempre hizo, incapacitándole el seguir otros movimientos de los ya establecidos.

No podía avisar al resto de monstruos de la llegada del humano, advertirles del posible peligro que corrían; no podía hablar más con el humano de lo que le habían establecido; siempre debía estar ahí para dar _la bienvenida_ a ese niño, fingir ser un _amigo_ para él, y después traicionarlo y tratar de acabar de su vida, solo para poco después ser calcinado por alguna de las muchas criaturas mágicas…

Ya todo le resultaba insípido y monótono a Flowey.

Hasta la _ruta pacifista,_ nombre que el mismo Flowey había asignado a la ruta en la que el humano era amable y bondadoso con todo el mundo le parecía insultantemente vacía, aun incluso si Frisk le había brindado amistad. Simplemente… no podía aceptarla plenamente sabiendo que al día siguiente podría seguir asesinando sin mirar en ningún momento atrás.

Quizá solo se estaba rompiendo la cabeza pensando en cosas así, quizá no debería preocuparse por cosas que no tienen solución, y por lo cual sus esfuerzos por cambiar su realidad son insignificantes.

Justo cuando termino de pensar y reflexionar sobre todo aquello notó como una sombra le cubría. Alzó la vista y allí se encontraba el humano, Frisk, con gesto nervioso y dubitativo, como el de quien no sabe dónde está y busca ayuda para orientarse.

Flowey _sonrió_ para sí mismo.

" _Supongo que no puedo echarle todas las culpas al humano. Al fin y al cabo él es otra marioneta que se mueve según los de afuera.",_ pensó.

Quizá ya era hora de usar su propia regla de oro, pues…

-En este mundo… ES MATAR O MORIR.


End file.
